In lighting control systems with distributed networked/intelligent devices it is imperative that each of the unique network addresses are correctly identified and associated with their relevant locations/areas of control to facilitate correct operational configuration of the system.
Current identification methods include a Detachable Printed ID Number, which is an identification number and/or scan-code sticker that is removed from the device upon installation and fixed to an installation drawing in its relevant location. This is then later referred to when commissioning/configuring the system. Other identification methods include a barcode (or other scan-code medium), which is removed and affixed to a drawing for later scanning or scanned in-situ and used to directly update information within a commissioning application (software or handheld tool). A service pin may also serve as an identification method. If the identification of installed devices has not been previously recorded, it is then possible to identify networked devices by pressing a ‘service pin’ (physical button on the device) with a commissioning app/tool in a listening mode. The address of the device is then displayed or assigned to a pre-configured ‘dummy’/virtual device. Additional identification methods include a wink function to facilitate observational identification of luminaires particularly with networked DALI addressed devices, which generally do not support the previous methods, the network is scanned for previously un-provisioned devices using a commissioning app/tool, which are then listed on screen. A ‘wink’ option button for each of the results is provided and when selected causes the related luminaire to flash on and off repeatedly. When witnessed by the engineer, the device address can then be correctly assigned.
Once the addresses of all luminaire control devices are known along with location information, the next process conducted will be to assign them to operational groups, representing areas such as rooms and corridors. This is ordinarily achieved by manually assigning known addressed devices to a group object so that all members can be controlled by a single command/message when later configured/programmed.
As the size of a single lighting control network grows beyond that of a single zone of a floor, to the whole floor, the whole building and areas beyond, the time and labor expended on luminaire/networked device identification will likely be quite extensive. Most presently employed methods of device identification require some form of direct manual interaction and/or direct observation of the individual luminaire being identified.
With the emergence of Internet of Things (IoT) based lighting control systems, the size of a single installation when compared to existing localized networked solutions will grow in size significantly due to the absence of limitations imposed by more localized technologies. As such, in order to reduce the installation and commissioning time for a large project based on the issues outlined, the requirement for an automated method of luminaire/device discovery/identification and group assignment becomes apparent.
If during the physical installation of an intelligent lighting control system, all information regarding addresses and locations has been accurately mapped and added directly to a commissioning application/tool or drawing, the issue of post-installation identification may not generally present a major problem, however from experience this is not always accurately carried out by electricians/installers and physical media such as installation drawings (with IDs attached) can be lost/damaged.
Given the state of the art, there is a need for a system and method for automatic luminaire location identification and group assignment capability using wink function for commissioning a lighting control in very large ecosystems such as a whole building or a floor, in quick turn-around time and reducing manual efforts. Additionally, in very large systems with automatic group assignment capability (even when all individual device addresses are already known), an automated process could still present a significant commissioning timesaving